detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Conan Edogawa Kidnapping Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Feel Your Heart |- !Closing song: |Meikyū no Lovers |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Karaoke Box Murder Case |- !Next episode: |Three Hotta Siblings Murder Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation' After realizing that Conan's parents have not contacted them (Kogoro and Ran Mouri) for a long stretch of time, Ran asks when his parents will be returning from overseas. Suddenly, a woman by the name of Fumiyo Edogawa enters the Mouri Detective Agency and admits to the group that she is Conan's mother and wishes to take Conan home. Soon after, Conan revels on the idea and absolute truth that this person is indeed not his mother, as Conan does not really exist, and begins to grow anxious. Worrying that she might harm his new found "family", he goes along with Fumiyo, planning to get away and figure out the mess he's gotten himself into. En route, Fumiyo reveals in Conan's horror that she knows Conan's identity as Shinichi Kudo, together with his family's background. Conan escapes from her car and rushes to Professor Agasa' house, but is kidnapped again by Fumiyo before he has a chance to contact him. |} When being tied, Conan overhears the conversation between Fumiyo and her supervisor, who is a masked man. They apparently come from Black Organization and are surprised about the truth of the mysterious drug that shrinks Shinichi into Conan. Bringing in the drug, they plan to test it tomorrow on a man whom the organization has planned to kill anyway, afterwards they will kill Conan. The next day, Conan escapes their notice by untying and leaves false trace on his whereabout. From the clues Fumiyo and the masked man left, Conan figures out they will meet the man at Beika Hotel, room 301. He calls the room service to order food to that room, disabling the room lock in the process and hides in a closet. Unfortunately for him, the masked man figures out Conan's plan and forces him out at gunpoint. To add insult to his injury, he has previously disabled Conan's stun gun wristwatch. He prepares to shoot Conan, telling him he should regret for underestimating him in the other world.. 'People' 'Resolution' Hide= |-|Show= The woman is really Shinichi's mother, Yukiko Kudo. The man is Yusaku Kudo and had disguised as one of his own novel characters, the Night Baron. The tall man was Professor Agasa who had worn a special suit to make him look taller. Yusaku created this scenario to test Shinichi's detective skills. Shinichi's parents are worried about him and want Shinichi to realize the danger of hunting the Black Organization. They also want Shinichi to go with them to America and have Interpol or another professional law enforcement try to find the Black Organization instead. Shinichi refuses because he wants to stay near Ran and look for the Black Organization too. Then Yukiko (in disguise as Fumiyo) gave 10 million yen to Kogoro to offset Conan's freeloading. In the post credit, Shinichi got his revenge by making the publishers catching and forcing Yusaku to submit his long overdue manuscripts while he was boarding a plane. Trivia Hide= |-|Show= *It is unclear how Shinichi can leave Japan in Conan's identity. A later episode showed that Conan cannot fake his passport, and to travel abroad he needed to turn back to Shinichi Kudo, which was impossible at that point since none of the methods to turn Conan to Shinichi is known yet. It is possible that Yusaku may use his connection at Interpol to arrange for the move, which is unconfirmed. Manga to anime changes Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime *After Fumiko and Conan get into the car crash, another driver yells back, calling her an old hag with Fumiko taking offense to the insult. The anime omits and the couple following moments: **After stating that he won't allow Conan to live as he knows about the Organization, Night Baron states that he'll be dissected anyway and that he can claim that Conan tried to escape. **After fooling Masao, but before requesting the use of the room phone, Conan thinks to himself that he needs to hurry into the room of two Organization members to save the man they're meeting with and secure one of the pills for a possible cure. *The anime adds a brief scene following Fumiko claiming that Conan has a crush on Ran. Ran questions Conan on whether it's true, while Conan glares at his mom with annoyance. Remastered version A remastered version of this episode aired on April 2, 2011. BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 2 References Detective Conan World Wiki